What Komui didn't expect
by blacksta1n
Summary: exactly what the title says. and it's Komui come on! oneshot. its a quickie, give it a go no connotations there! a little bit of yullen... you know not much. have a taste. can i tempt you? go on.. click it you know you want to! do iiiiiit!


**What Komui didn't expect.**

Komui was sending his two most efficient exorcists on a mission together. It was the first time they had been paired in a while. The supervisor usually tried not to pair these two as they genuinely didn't seem to get along. He sighed as he tried to ignore the heavy atmosphere pressing on him from the two sitting on opposite sides of the couch. Kanda was sitting on the left hand side, leaning on the arm rest, cheek pressed into his fist as he stared bored at the booklet before him. Allen on the other side of the red furniture was sitting up straight, though he looked slightly strained, and was concentrating fiercely on the papers, eyes working on a constant scan. Neither of the two had even acknowledged the other's presence since they had entered.

He decided that he really needed to break the silence, hoping to put some kind of end to this dreary mood. "Er... so you'll be leaving tomorrow 8am sharp. It's the second stop." Allen looked up at him and Kanda gave him no more than a mere glance before turning back to his booklet, "you'll have to do some scouting first. Ask questions."

"So it's an investigation then?" Allen asked cocking his head to the side. Komui couldn't help but notice Kanda's eyes do a quick flick to the other exorcist.

"Well not necessarily. It requires an investigation, but if there is something; then the Akuma or Noah need to be dealt with quickly. Although," he paused to emphasise that he was indeed serious; "if it happens to be a Noah then lie low and send for back up. Worse comes to worse return."

Kanda scowled at this; as if he'd ever retreat. But then the Japanese exorcist looked up; "it says that we will require special equipment." He stated to Komui, who seemed to need to think about that.

"Oh right!" he fisted his palm; "it's just a few bits and bobs, nothing too big so I'll give them to you now and you can pack them. They're just out back, give me a minute."

He spun around and ran out the back door, happy to be away from the lifeless duo. _I am taking my time down here_ he thought with a sigh, and went to search for Reever.

Back in the office there was a dead silence where nothing moved. It was suffocating all possibility of noise. The two exorcists just sat staring at the booklets before Allen threw his onto his knees with a sigh turning to glare at Kanda.

"What was that last night?"

"What?" Kanda wouldn't look at him but he could see him smirking.

"You know what. Last night. That was uncalled for."

Finally the Asian looked at him, putting his document down; "you know you liked it."

These words caused Allen to blush and he looked down quickly, sputtering a little; "n-no! It was rude and, what... what if someone was there or like..." he looked back up questioningly, "why didn't you just tell me?"

Kanda raised an eyebrow at him; "what would you say? Honestly."

They stared into each other's eyes for a little bit Allen not knowing how to answer.

"If I came up to you and said 'oy moyashi! I wanna fucking rape you'" he tried to push down a small smile at his own attitude, "'my bed right now. Go.' What do you think you would say?"

As he said this he was leaning forward on the couch, inching towards the other boy. Allen couldn't quite hold his gaze and he eventually looked down into his lap;

"I think I would have run away."

He heard an 'exactly' right beside his ear before a roughened finger pulled his face to the left and he felt warm lips pushed onto his own.

"And that," Kanda murmured through the kiss, "is why I had to break into your room last night."

Neither of the two heard the door open, and it wasn't exactly quiet either. But they definitely heard it when Komui dropped a box of stuff loudly to the floor.

Kanda pulled away sharply, glaring at Komui and wiping his lips on his sleeve. Allen remained frozen solid from shock, back pressed against the arm rest.

"Uh... Um s-sorry to interrupt I'll um," he began to back out of the room once again; "leave you guys to it!" and he was gone, disappearing behind the door.

Allen stared at his absence for a bit before he suddenly felt Kanda on him again.

"Ahhh! Kanda! Kom-mmm" he couldn't finish the sentence as Kanda clearly had something more important to do. The kiss was a lot more gentle this time and Allen found himself actually getting used to the experience. Kanda pulled away, but still close enough for his breath to ghost Allen's face and he smirked down onto the younger boy.

"My bed right now. Go."

**A/N I dunno whats gotten into me lately but I hope you enjoyed it! Its currently 12:36am and my eyes are gluing together but i.. must... post it! (sure hope there aren't too many grammatical errors!)**

**Please review!**


End file.
